Happy Endings?
by xtremedancer
Summary: Based on a dream I had after I read TLH. Will be some Percabeth fluff. Annabeth is devastated about Percy, but for reasons that nobody would have thought about. Little does she know that Percy remembers her name, and that he loves her. Summary is bad.R R!
1. The Truth

**So I've had this idea in my head ever since I finished reading the Lost Hero. It was kinda random, but I thought how much more dramatic it would make the story. It starts right after Jason tells everybody about Percy at the end of TLO. I hope you enjoy it! R+R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or else Son of Neptune would be out already.**

Annabeth POV

I couldn't believe my ears. No, it just couldn't be. Percy had to remember. He just had to. That's when I noticed that everybody was staring at me, seeing what I would do.

Chiron started talking. "Annabeth… are you…"

I stood up and ran out of the room.

"Annabeth!" I heard people shouting.

"Annabeth! Come back!"

"Annabeth! Wait!"

"It's gonna be okay!"

"Annabeth, please! We need to talk about this!"

I ignored all of them and ran faster till I got to Percy's cabin. Something about it made me feel closer to him. It wasn't until I sat down on his bed until I let the tears fall. My Percy… gone. I couldn't believe it… right when I needed him most! I cried and cried until I heard somebody quietly come in through the door.

Piper POV

"Annabeth! Wait!" I called after her. I stood up. "I'll go get her, I think she needs somebody to talk to, somebody who will understand." Nobody denied me. After all, they all knew what I went through with Jason.

I ran out of the Big House and decided to go check her cabin. Nobody there. I thought of the one other place she would go. Well, at least where I would go if I were her. As I opened the door to Percy's cabin, I heard quiet sobs coming from inside. I looked and Annabeth was sitting there, knees curled up to her chest. I guess we were more alike than we thought. She looked up and hastily wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked her voice raw from all the crying.

"I figured you needed somebody to talk to." I sat down beside her on the bed. "If you want me to go…"

"No" Annabeth interrupted. "Stay." Then she burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly and hugged her. "I just… I need him Piper… I..."

"Shhh… It's gonna be okay." I whispered. "We're gonna find him, and he'll eventually gain his memory back."

"I…" Annabeth hesitantly pulled out of my grasp. "I kind of… don't have much time…"

"I know we have to defeat Gaia and everything but"

"No…it isn't that Pipes." Now I was confused. She never called me Pipes. And what else could be impacting her like this?

"Anna… what's wrong?" I was really concerned.

"Piper…" Annabeth took a deep breath. "If I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anybody. Not Chiron, not Lacey, not Leo… not even Jason."

"Annabeth…"

"Promise me… please." Annabeth was desperate.

"Fine" I agreed. "Just please tell me what's wrong."

Annabeth took another deep breath and started. "3 weeks ago, Percy and I… well… we started to take our relationship to the next level. We both knew that even though we had only been dating for a few of months, we knew that we have been in love for a long time. So… well… we had sex. Those last few weeks were incredible. And then he went missing. You have no idea how I felt when I couldn't find him, it was like, my whole world was crumbling around me. And then, the next couple of days, I started to feel sick. I would constantly throw up, I had mood swings, and I had less and less sleep each night. So when you guys asked me if I wanted to go on the quest with you, and I said no, my "own mission" was to go and buy some pregnancy tests. I mean, we had used protection, but there is always the possibility. I took five just to make sure." Annabeth paused. And deep down, I knew where this was heading. "They all came out positive. Piper… I'm pregnant."

**OOOH! What is Piper gonna do? Will she tell anybody? Leave comments and suggestions please! Tell me if you think I'm doing well, and what you would like to see happen in this story! Sorry if there are any mistakes, but I am too lazy to read through it. **

**Love you guys!**

**Sydney**


	2. Loss

**Hello Readers! I'm back!**

**I haven't been able to update because of my first week of high school. Yup, grade nine for me. Ugh... let me just say, Math teachers have no right to give 4 textbook pages and 2 workbook pages for homework! I mean, come on! Sorry for the rant… I just had to get it out.**

**On a sad note, I start dance on Monday :( Why is that sad? Because that means even less time to update! I'm sorry, but I will try the hardest that I can to update. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Annabeth M Chase. She made my day today! I suggest you all read her stories! They are amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (NOOOOOO!) Rick Riordan does.**

Piper POV

I sat there speechless. Annabeth was pregnant! I thought I would know how she felt… after all, I lost Jason. Or I never really had him… that's not the point. Annabeth must feel ten times worse than I do. I mean, she's pregnant with Percy's baby, and he might not even remember her name.

"Annabeth…" I hugged her. She started soaking my shirt with her tears. After a while, I held her shoulders at arm's length and looked her in the eye. "Annabeth… you have to tell Chiron. Maybe he could help…"

"No." She stated firmly, still trying to hold back tears. "We can't tell him or else he'll tell my mom and… well…. things would get bad pretty fast." We both shuddered. Neither of us wanted to face the wrath of Athena.

"Well, have you decided what you're going to do with the baby?"

"I want to keep it. If Percy… if he doesn't…" Annabeth started to cry. "If he doesn't remember me… this baby will be the only part of him I'll have left." She put a hand on her stomach.

"It's gonna be ok Annabeth. I know it will." I heard the conch horn sound in the distance. "It's dinner. You coming?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm gonna stay here a bit longer." She gazed around at the room. At all of Percy's belongings. At everything that he wouldn't remember. Before I left I said one last thing.

"You know… Jason started remembering certain things now. I'm pretty sure Percy is to. And I know the first thing he'll remember is you." I gave her a hopeful smile and left the cabin.

Annabeth POV

As soon as Piper left, my mind went a mile a minute. Maybe he would remember… maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he was already dead. I wouldn't know… and that's what scared me so much.

I looked down at my hand still wavering over my stomach. What would I name it? I liked the names Peyton and Skyler for a girl and the names Logan and Sebastian for a boy. I have since I was little. _Gods why am I already thinking of names! _I thought incredulously. _I just found out a couple of days ago_. I wondered what would happen once people found out… especially my mom. That wouldn't turn out well. She would have even the more reason to hate Percy once she knew that hr got me pregnant. If I had the choice I would keep it a secret forever, but of course, eventually I would get bigger and I would start to show. I stood up and started walking around Percy's room. As I passed his dresser, still open from the last time he used it, I saw a picture. It was a picture of us, on our first night together. I remembered the moment.

"_Come on wise girl…just one picture!" _

_We were at Montauk. The sun was setting overtop of the water… and Percy had a camera on the beach at the ready for a photo op. _

"_No! You know I look bad in pictures!" I said. I was wearing the new bathing suit I just got. The bottoms were plain black and the top was green and blue with pictures of black palm trees on it. Meanwhile, Percy was wearing dark green bottoms with little waves all over. His chest was bare revealing his upper body. His chest was chiseled perfectly, and I noticed how perfect his arms were, those arms that always held me so well. His black hair was the untamed mess it usually was, but that was the way I liked it. He looked so hot, just standing there staring at me with passion filled eyes. _

"_You look amazing in pictures!" He ran over to me, unfortunately spraying me with water in the process._

"_Seaweed Brain!" I tried to splash him with water, but of course, he didn't get wet. "Ugh! Come on! Perce, that is not…" Before I could finish he pulled me in and kissed me. I was startled but of course I melted into his kiss. I heard the click of a camera._

"_Annabeth, there is a thing called a timer on a camera. Did you really think I wouldn't eventually get a picture of you here?" He said against my lips. I started to laugh._

I didn't notice I was crying until I saw a tear fall on the picture. That picture was the only one that I ever liked of us. That one moment in time, our lips meeting, a perfect mix of the sunset and water behind us… it was romantic. My thoughts were interrupted by a weird twist in my stomach. I dropped the picture and ran for the bathroom. _Ugh… I hate morning sickness. _I thought as I was leaning over the toilet throwing up. After I was done I started to cry even more. If he was here, he would have been there with me, holding my hair back and whispering soothing words to me. I stood up slowly and walked back to the room, still crying heavily. I picked up the photo and went to his bed. I remembered all the nights I would sneak out of the Athena cabin and come sleep with him. I curled up in his bed, snuggling the picture to my chest, and cried myself to sleep.

Jason POV

I was eating at the Zeus table with Thalia when Piper slid in beside me.

"How did things go with Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Well" She answered a little too quickly. I gave Thalia a look.

"Umm… I have to umm…. talk with Clarisse about…ummm… something!" She stuttered and quickly walked away.

"Piper, what happened?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked after a moment of hesitation.

"You know what I mean. You have this look on your face like your keeping a secret of some sort. Tell me. You know you can tell me anything." I needed to know that she trusts me.

"There is nothing wrong; I'm not keeping any secrets." She told me. I knew her well enough to know that she was still lying.

"Piper…"

"I can't tell you, okay! I can't!" She blurted out.

"What can you not tell me?" This is really frustrating me, she sally tells me everything.

"I can't tell you! I made a promise and you're not making it any easier for me to keep it!" She shouted. She grabbed her plate, stood up, and stormed off to the Aphrodite table. I didn't know what she was hiding, but I was determined to find out what it was.

Percy POV

I jolted awake and sat up, looking out the window. That dream with that beautiful girl, with the blonde hair and grey eyes, that short little dream of us sitting by the water and me holding her in my arms. Us talking about the day we've had, what people named Thalia and Nico did, somebody named Clarisse moving to my school. All I knew was that her name was Annabeth and that I unconditionally loved her. And I needed to find her. If only I knew how.

**Ta-da! Percy's first memory of Annabeth! **

**I'm sorry for any typos that may have occurred because I am too lazy to do anything other than spell check.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Suggestions, reviews…it's all in that little box right down there! I dare you to click it now! **

**Now I want you to review what you want out of the options below and the one with the most votes wins. You can vote more than once. The options are:**

**1. Annabeth has a miscarriage**

**2. Annabeth's baby is stillborn**

**3. Annabeth has a boy**

**4. Annabeth has a girl**

**5. Annabeth has twins.**

**I will stop counting votes on October 1****st****. But, I will be nice and I won't tell you what will happen in the story until it actually happens! Please vote! Or else I will do what I want to do... and you might not be happy.**

**~Sydney**


	3. What You Did To Me

**IM SO FREAKING SORRY YOU GUYS! I've been so busy! I was updating all of my other stories because I was having horrible writers block with this one. I also had a lot of stress in my life, including my millions of dance competitions, exams, and other things. And then I realized that it had been 10 MONTHS since I updated! So I finally got all my shit together (excuse my French :P ) and figured this chapter out! I'm terribly sorry for all of you guys who have been waiting, but I promise that I will update more…for all of my stories! **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**myth freak**

**ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead**

**madison j everett**

**Pauline xoxo**

**Lexia Daughter of Athena**

**Anime Princess**

**ChaosPercy**

**AlwaysHasAPlan**

**averagewriter**

**fantasylover1997**

**blackveil123**

**AthenasDemigod**

**madison j everett: homework does suck greatly :( that is what mainly kept me from updating. If I could I would stab homework in the gut…if it had one…**

**Pauline xoxo: don't worry…I wouldn't think of anything happening until Percy comes back 3**

**Lexia Daughter of Athena: No problem! :D**

**AthenasDemigod: Yes! Read It! Aww shucks thanks! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase… However I do own their future child *insert evil grin***

ANNABETH POV

After my breakdown in Percy's Cabin, I got my bearings together and headed to the dining pavilion. It was empty, as everybody was already doing their nightly activities before heading to the campfire. I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a plate and some food that was left in disarray on the counter. Heading back out to the pavilion, I stopped at the fire pit in the center and sighed, grabbing a piece of chicken from my plate and throwing it into the fire. I squeezed my eyes shut and softly whispered:

"Athena, please answer my prayer. If there is anything you can do, anything at all, please convince Hera to bring Percy back to me. I know that you might not approve of us very much, but I need him. My life feels..." I paused for a second, grasping for the right word to use how I felt. "My life feels incomplete without him. Whenever I see him, it makes me feel so happy that I feel like my heart may burst. When he went missing, that all vanished, and every second more that he's missing, my life gets a little bit darker. Just the thought that he may not know me, it makes me want to curl up in a hole and never come out – "My voice got caught in my throat, choked by the emotion clogged up in there. I closed my hand into a fist and roughly wiped the lone tear off my cheek. I coughed to clear my throat and finished my speech with a quick, "please…please help." I turned sharply on my heels and walked towards the Athena table. Right as I reached one of the chairs, I stopped in my tracks, rising on my toes in hesitation. I slowly lowered my heels, and looked around. Seeing that nobody was around, I walked towards the Poseidon table and sank into one of the chairs.

Somehow, sitting at that table with my fork lazily moving around the plate, I felt closer to Percy. I could remember every flirty glance I made to this table, and the ones he would give me back. All the times I would break the rules and come and join him, my arm brushing up against his; his hand grabbing mine underneath the table, his thumb running circles around our clasped hands. Before I knew it, my hands were clasped over my mouth, heavy sobs escaping from my mouth, filled with screams of sadness. But all this was muffled by my hands covering my mouth tightly. I placed my elbows on my knees and leaned my head down, letting the sobs rip through my body. I didn't even know how I still had these tears to cry, after crying the entire time in Percy's cabin.

"Annabeth?"

I spun around sharply and saw Chiron at the entrance to the pavilion in his wheelchair. I saw a girl standing beside him, biting her lip and looking down shyly. She had curly chestnut brown hair that hung down to her chest. I could tell she was a new camper; Chiron was only in his wheelchair when there was a new camper around so he didn't frighten them. She looked really fit, very skinny, but with a lot of muscle. Behind her was a small black duffle bag.

Chiron gave me a meaningful look before turning towards the girl. "Noah," She looked up revealing startling green eyes. Her eyes reminded me of Percy's…they were almost the same colour. "Why don't you go find Grover and get him to help you get settled in? I'm sure you don't want to have to drag that bag with you to the campfire."

She turned her head timidly to look at me hesitantly. After a few seconds of silence she turned back to Chiron and mumbled "sure" before turning on her toes and dragging her bag behind her.

As soon as she was out of sight, I turned back towards the table, my back facing Chiron. I closed my hands into fists and roughly wiped the tears away from underneath my eyes. "Who was that?" I asked, my voice still clogged by the sadness.

"Nobody." He said quickly. He rolled his wheelchair up to the bench and sat beside me. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, sympathy clouding his tone.

"Well it's not exactly going great." I mumbled.

"Look Annabeth, I know you miss Percy greatly…we all do. But now that we know that he is…more than just missing-"

"You can say he forgot everything, I'm not contagious to that word." I interrupted sharply.

He sighed and continued. "We need to figure out what to do, the less we grieve and the more we work, the quicker we will find him."

"And how long will that take?"

He hesitated before slowly saying. "We… we don't know."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying not to freak out, even though on the inside, my nerves were buzzing like angry bees dying to be released.

"I…I have to go." I mumbled. I stood up and ran towards the cabins, not looking back to see Chiron's reaction. As I stormed up the stairs, my hand reaching for the door knob, I suddenly froze. I wasn't going to just sit in Percy's room grieving any more. _Plus I met as well get exercise while I can. _I thought, taking a quick glance at my still flat stomach. Without another thought, I took off, sprinting into the forest beside the cabins.

My legs pounded against the packed dirt of the forest floor and every few moments I would jump over a root or a fallen log. Twigs scraped my face and arms but I couldn't care less. More tears were threatening to come out. I just kept sprinting, deeper and deeper into the forest. And the deeper I got, the darker it got. But I was happy with the darkness…It kept my mind away from Percy.

Suddenly I tripped over a root and flew to the ground. My hands clawed at the dirt, and then the tears started pouring. Sobs racked my body. I curled myself into a fetal position and snuggled into the dirt, waiting for the hopeless feeling coursing through my veins to subside.

After a while, my sobs quieted down to small whimpers. During a moment of silence, I heard laughs and chattering in the distance. Twisting and lifting my head to look in the other direction, I saw orange lights flickering through the trees. I realized that the campfire must have started. Picking myself of the ground, I slowly and quietly walked to the edge of the trees and stood there, watching the events of the campfire unfold.

PIPER POV

I arrived at the campfire and glanced around finding a place to sit. I saw Jason sitting at one side of the campfire and immediately turned to find a different place. I had been avoiding him ever since I left him at dinner, and I wasn't in the mood to be pressured to tell Annabeth's secret. I know I can trust Jason with everything, but I can't deal with the pressure he's giving me because of this. I sigh and try and find Lacy, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I sighed and found my own place to sit at the edge of the farthest bench. I didn't want to run into anybody, they would all just ask questions about Annabeth. Apparently, I was the only one who has talked to her since she ran away from the Big House.

"Excuse me? Is anybody sitting there?" A quiet voice said from beside me.

I turned to my right and saw a girl standing there, a head full of brown curls and startling green eyes looking at me nervously. She was wearing a blue and white romper with a brown waist belt. On her feet were navy blue toms, and on her wrist were a mess of different bracelets. I had never seen her before, so I decided that she was in the clear with the whole Annabeth situation.

"Nope." I stated. I moved over a little bit to give her room and she hesitantly sat down next to me.

There was an awkward silence before she turned to me, held out her hand, and said "Hi, I'm Noah Carlton"

I took her hand and shook it. "Piper McLean… you new here?"

She let go of my hand and said, "How did you know?"

I laughed. "You kind of get to know everybody here after awhile and trust me on that, I've only been here for about a week and I can already remember most of the faces."

"Really?" She sounded amazed. "How did you get used to all this already?"

I stopped to think. How did I? I was amazed how my life went from normal to crazy in such a short period of time, and I didn't even find it weird. Well, maybe because my life wasn't exactly normal beforehand. "I don't really know," I finally answered. "I guess my life wasn't the most normal thing before either."

"Really?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

There was something in me that told me that I could trust her, so I started. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite so I have a rare ability called charmspeak, which basically means that whenever I ask for something I get it. I used it without knowing to… "borrow" things from salesmen like a lawnmower or a car. I got into so much trouble with the law because people reported me for stealing. At one point, I talked a car dealer into giving me a BMW and I drove it away from the lot. If that wasn't enough, I'm only 15 so I don't even have my license yet." Before I knew it, I was spilling out everything. "I only stole items because I wanted attention from my father. He hardly ever paid attention to me because he was too busy with his work. Anyways, the dealer pressed charges for theft after I took the BMW, but Jane, my father's assistant, made a deal for me to be sent to Wilderness School instead of going to jail. The school is a place for delinquent kids. So ya, my life was pretty messed up." I ended with a sigh. "Sorry for putting that on you all at once-"

"I understand." She cut in. I gave her a bewildered look. She took a breath and continued. "The only thing that I know about my biological parents were that they never wanted me. Apparently I wasn't supposed to be alive. Something about a kid already being there and they couldn't handle another one… or at least that's what my adoptive parents said. Christine, my mom, or at least I thought she was, wanted kids with Adam, her husband, but unfortunately it wasn't working. So she faked a pregnancy and when she was "going into labor", Adam just happened to be on a business trip in Europe. So she went and got me from the adoption agency, the newest one there…god I was only a week old. Everything was fine until I was 6 and I looked nothing like him. He had red hair and brown eyes and she had blonde hair and green eyes. He got really mad and started accusing Christine of cheating on him with somebody else. And he left. For a while at least. The last night we had together she told me the real story… I was 6 for god's sake! No 6 year old should be told that they were never wanted by their real parents…" She trailed off. I stayed silent to let her continue. "Anyway, I focused all of my thoughts and feelings into my dance. I danced ballet and jazz when I was little. They were probably what kept me sane throughout my entire childhood because I had no idea what was going on with my parents. But the night before I turned 7, everything changed. Adam killed Christine in a mad rampage, and he kidnapped me. He dropped me off at reform school and fled the country."

I gasped. "Oh my gods that's awful!" My mind was reeling with the news. "Did things get better?"

"Kind of." She mumbled. After spending 3 years at the school, I ran away. I had applied to a prestigious dance school in New York, and I got accepted. So I broke out of that awful school and hitchhiked all the way from Toronto to New York. I was 10. And then 5 years later, Grover showed up and brought me here." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "It feels really good to tell someone that…I've kept it bottled up for so long. I don't know why I told you that…I don't even know you."

"That's probably the reason why." I said. "Sometimes it's easier to tell something to somebody who doesn't know you…they won't make prejudices in the future cause they will know the truth from the beginning."

She turned to me. "Yeah." She said, a tiny smile making its way to her mouth. "That makes sense"

"So…" I changed the subject. "Do you have any idea who your godly parent is?"

"Nope." She popped the "p" at the end. "I don't even know which parent was a god, my mom or my dad…Gods staying in the Hermes cabin tonight will be brutal. I feel like I should prank them just to let them know that they shouldn't mess with me."

I started laughing, knowing that that probably wouldn't work out too well. She started laughing to, and soon enough we were both talking like we've known each other for a long time. And just like that, I had a feeling that this was the beginning of a great friendship.

JASON POV

I was sitting with Leo on one side of the campfire when suddenly I heard laughter coming from the other side of the campfire. I turned to see Piper laughing with another girl I didn't know. I sighed and put my face into my hands. Unfortunately, Leo seemed to notice.

"Dude, why the long face?" He nudged my shoulder.

I sighed. "Piper and I had a fight."

'What? What happened?"

I picked my head up. "Something about Annabeth telling her something and she said I was pressuring her or whatever"

"Well, go and apologize to her!" He said, as if it was the obvious thing to do.

"Apologize for what? I didn't do anything wrong"

"See anytime a guy thinks that he hasn't done anything wrong, means he definitely did something wrong. So just be a man and go apologize."

I gave him a quizzical look. "And where did you get this sudden wisdom from?"

Leo opened his mouth to form a retort when Chiron hushed the camp to silence.

"Hello children." His huge centaur form was looming over us. "I would like to introduce a new camper. She has been through a lot and I want you to make her feel welcome. Noah?" He motioned to the girl beside Piper to come next to him.

The girl, Noah, hesitantly stood up and slowly made her way towards Chiron. Once she was standing next to him, he did his usual routine of explaining certain rules and sending a prayer to the gods for her safety.

"And now" He boomed. "I present you with your camp necklace. Every bead you get will represent one year at camp."

She took it and looked at it for a second before reaching behind her to clasp it around her neck.

Then everybody gasped.

ANNABETH POV

"No…no this can't be happening." I whispered. I blinked and rubbed my eyes trying to make sure that I was seeing it correctly. But sure as ever, I was correct. Right above Noah's head hung a glowing green trident.

**Ta da! Now you have met Noah! A character I have been dreaming up for a long time. **

**If any of you guys caught the Teen Wolf reference I will love you forever.**

**I hope you guys liked the extra long chapter in exchange for not updating for almost a year :( I swear I will try harder to update from now on! **

**If any of you guys **

**Please review!**

**~Sydney **


	4. Author's Note

Hello Readers! 

I'm sorry, this is just an author's update….but I want to explain how horribly sorry I am for not updating in a year and even more than a year for a lot of my stories. I know that nothing can excuse this but I have been so busy with a lot of things that my writing has been pushed aside because of it, and I feel horrible because of it.

But I'm here to tell you that I have not given up on any of my stories, and I will continue to write them…now the updates might be sparse but no matter what, I will never give up on them.

For all you guys who are still here, thank you for sticking with me and keep your head ready for another chapter hopefully soon!

Xoxo,

Xtremedancer


End file.
